


And You Were There

by ShaneAndrew



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneAndrew/pseuds/ShaneAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says love has to be a battlefield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Were There

The first thing that surprised him was her shyness.

            Warring Pyrrha, striding Pyrrha, laughing Pyrrha; these were the forms of his redheaded friend he knew, and had come to expect. But this…she was hesitating, treading with such reverent caution, that Jaune found himself at a loss for how to respond.

            He hadn’t known she could be soft in this way.

            “Hey, uh,” he fiddled with the hem of his skirt, riding up where he’d brought his leg up to rest his left foot on his right knee. “We can go back inside, if you want. We don’t have to do this now.”

            The muted, rhythmic thrum of the music below them pulsed in the nighttime air, yet it only seemed to accentuate Pyrrha’s uncharacteristic quietness. She glanced up, meeting his eyes, then down again to where their fingers had intertwined the moment they’d left the dance floor.

            “No, I…” She tossed her head a bit. “I want to do this now; make no mistake.”

            “But?”

            She pursed her lips, the movement echoed by the barest hunching of her shoulders. “What are your expectations of me? In this…arena, you might say?”

            Jaune blinked, cocked his head to the side. For a moment he resembled an overgrown, befuddled puppy, and it was all she could do to not start scritching him under his chin. Why did he have to be so cute?

            “Expectations? Well,” he brought his free hand up to muss up his hair, stalling. “Well I mean, d’you mean relationship wise, or the uh, the kiss you gave me on the cheek a few minutes ago, or, or, or something else?” He was babbling, he knew it, inwardly cursed himself for it, but couldn’t seem to stop.

            “I meant physically. You certainly seemed to enjoy the kiss I gave you a few minutes ago.” She gifted him with a small smile then, some of the dancing light returning to her eyes. “If the way you became the same shade as my hair was any indication.”

            “It was way adorable, ok?”

            “Like you, you mean?”

            “ _Pyrrha!_ ”

            “Well, you are! To me, anyway.” Her smile deepened, brightened. “Especially when you’re as flustered as you currently are.”

            She scooted a few inches closer, letting her eyes meet his again. “But you haven’t answered my question, Jaune.”

            He swallowed. What was he even supposed to say? That he was equal parts thrilled to be in this position, this place and this time with her, and also kind of totally freaking out? That the mere peck of her lips to his cheek had caused his stomach to jerk like a magnet drawn to metal?

            That all he could think about was kissing her, touching her, being with her in ways he hadn’t even close to earned?

            _I guess you could say, you’re the kind of guy I wish I was here with._

            _Tell her what you just said. No suave moves, no pick-up lines._

            “N-no!”

            “I’m sorry?” Her face crumpled and her fingers went limp in his. “What did I do?”

            “Oh geez, no, I meant – ugh, pull yourself together dude!”

            “Are you alright?”

            “No expectations,” he blurted. Suddenly sure, he tightened his grip on her hand and made sure to meet her gaze dead on. “I mean that I I I _don’t_ have any expectations. Of what’s gonna happen, or what you – or of what either of us think should happen.” Something was bubbling up in him and it felt kind of weird, but there wasn’t any turning back now. “Let’s just see what happens, is what I’m getting at.”

            She blinked at him, her green eyes blank for a moment. “And what if what I want is more than what either of us planned on?”

            “Let’s just see what happens,” he said again, but this time it was his brain clicking into mildly panicked auto-pilot.

            “Look, um,” he chuckled nervously. “How’s about you kiss me? Not a bad place to start, right?”

            “Right.” Pyrrha’s voice was soft again, quiet and thoughtful. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but it was no longer from a lack of surety.

            She’d wanted this, waited for this for long enough. It was high time she acted with some purpose.

            She carefully freed her hand from his, so that she could cup his cheeks. She inhaled, exhaled, trying to calm her breathing as she might before a sparring match. Again, again, easy does it. In, and out.

            “Jaune,” she whispered, then closed the last inches between them. And felt a surprising spark before her blood turned to liquid fire.

            His lips were soft, chapped slightly, and fit so neatly to hers that she had to sternly remind herself not to rush into things. She pressed her mouth to Jaune’s, over and over, letting herself sink into the cascade of new feeling. Letting her lips slide over his, closed but no less impactful for that. A small sigh slipped from her throat, vulnerable, beautiful.

            She pulled away, and the two spent a moment staring dazedly at each other.

            “I like the way you say my name.” His words were murmured, and steady as the stones on which they sat. The blue of Jaune’s eyes had darkened, and his face was flushing up again. “Can I kiss you back?”

            “Of course, Jaune.”

            He smiled, dimples forming in his reddened cheeks. His hands mirrored hers, though they trembled slightly, and he stroked his thumb over her skin before leaning in again.

            He kissed a bit harder, a bit deeper, wanting to show her what she stirred in him. One hand shifted to the small of her back, pressing her muscle-hardened form closer to his own. He groaned as slender hands clung to his shoulders, and her head tilted so that she could return his kiss fully. Pyrrha’s breathing was no longer steady, not at all, and it thrilled him to his core.

            Then she was nibbling shyly at his lower lip, an unspoken question punctuated by a quick flick of her tongue. He opened his mouth before he could think, weaving his fingers into the fine hairs at the base of her neck, and gasped when her tongue met his. He’d never gone this far kissing anybody, never; his only claim to experience of any kind was limited to one or two stolen moments in the dark with local girls when he’d lived at home. This was more, so much more.

            They were standing. How had they come to be standing, pressed together just so?

            Pyrrha swayed, arms locked about the other, stunned at the burgeoning need coiling low in her belly. And when Jaune dipped his head to mouth at the space behind her ear, she all but melted into him.

            “I’d no idea – Jaune, I’ve never –” Every breath hitched, stuttering out of her. “You are doing things to me.”

            “Yeah?” He lifted his head, and there was laughter in his voice, light and joyous. “I sure hope so.”

            She gave him a playful smack, fighting back giggles herself. “You know what I mean.”

            “Do I?” He nuzzled her nose. “Do I really?”

            “I sure hope so,” she shot back. Struck by sudden inspiration, she bent and deftly swept Jaune up into her arms, proceeding to march quickly toward the staircase that led to the dorms.

            “Pyrrha, what are you doing?!” He gave a small shriek and flung his arms around her neck.

            “Moving this encounter somewhere private.” Her heels clicked impatiently, echoing her harried grace as she brought the pair of them indoors. Two right turns, a left turn, through the door to their shared room, place Jaune on bemused and unsteady feet and close and lock the door.

            She grabbed her scroll from her bedside table, punched a quick text into it, and set it back down.

 

Pyrrha: Am taking your advice to ‘practice what you preach’. Please don’t come back until 1 A.M., or Ren either.

 

            “What…did you just do?”

            “The rest of our comrades won’t be back for another hour, if not more.” Her phone went _Boop!_ not ten seconds later, signaling a reply.

           

Nora: FINALLY :D #yougogurl

 

            “Oh boy. I’ve never gone all the way you know. Just so you know. I mean if we do that’s fine, I’m totally okay with –”   

            “Me neither.” She crossed to him, one of her arms across her stomach and holding tight to the other. “Me neither, Jaune, and that’s alright with me. No expectations, remember?”

            The relief was enormous, weight lifting off of his mind so that this breath whooshed out in a rush. “Cool, that’s cool. I uh, heh, I kinda like it better that way.”

            “Good,” she whispered, and undid the sash of his dress as she kissed him again.

            Things moved quickly then. Shoes were toed off, zippers were tugged down, fabric shrugged to fall away from two sets of shoulders. Heated murmurs, quiet encouragements accompanied the tangle of hands helping the process along. They were hurtling headlong together, unstoppable, inseparable.

            Her skin was salty, tasting of sweat and sunlight as he kissed and licked his way along her collarbone, every breath coming ragged. She was kneading her fingers into his neck and shoulders, little whimpers fluttering from her open mouth. Boldly she let her hands drag lower, lower, tracing every line, she needed this, she needed him, _Jaune!_

            “Ah!” He tensed, his forehead pressed into the crook of her neck. Pyrrha had reached his boxers, and had not stopped to doubt before reaching inside. Her fingers were sure and strong, and it was slicing away his self-control. “Please, please don’t stop what you’re – _hn!_ ”

            She could not speak, not now, all seemed dreamlike, was this really happening? Would she wake amidst cool sheets soon as she had so many times in weeks previously, to a lonely bed and an empty ache inside of her?

            A hand grabbing at her wrist brought her back to the boy in front of her, gasping, his breath just as hot as hers, trying to take in the enormity of what they were sharing, what they were about to become to each other.

            “J-Jaune?”

            “I want, I want, Pyrrha, this is, it’s incredible, _you’re_ incredible –”

            “Hush, shh.” Straightening, she removed her hand to rub soothing circles over his spine. “Breathe now, take a moment.” She said it for herself as much as for him. Everything was soaring, snarling, spiraling tight inside of her.

            “I’m a little overwhelmed myself, to be truthful,” she confessed. “I do not know how to handle what you do to me. The things you make me feel are…new. I never had time for this sort of thing before, never thought to even try, but now I can’t seem to stop myself. And I don’t want to. I want you, Jaune, but I don’t how to handle the wanting. This battle, for lack of a better word, is one that I don’t know how to win.”

            To her surprise, Jaune laughed at that, before hugging her gently to him. “Y’know, my mom always says that in love and stuff there is no winner. ’Cause if you do it right, if both or however many people that’re involved are happy, then everybody wins.”

            Pyrrha’s green gaze sharpened, emotion coming to well up in her throat. “I like that,” she said slowly, closed her eyes to let the truth of it prove itself to her. “I like that a lot.”

            He pulled away, pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Looked down at himself and flushed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

            “So uh.” He grinned sheepishly. “What next?”

            “Lie back.” His eyes widened fractionally as he sank onto her bed, folded his arms and put his hands under his head. Pyrrha sat beside him, and let her hands shake as she fished a condom out of her bedside table. Licked her lips as she slowly, carefully rolled it onto him.

            “Oh man.” Jaune stared at her as she swung her leg over to straddle him. “Are you uh, are you ready?”

            “I will be, in a few minutes.” She reached up to undo her hair, letting it spill over her shoulders and down the planes of her back. Leaned over him, so that the vibrant red locks created a curtain around them. “Kiss me, Jaune. Touch me, please.”

            He needed no asking. As he licked into her mouth he let his hands wander up to stroke over the flesh of her breasts, found them to be impossibly soft. He squeezed hesitantly at first, then, spurred by her panting, increased the pressure. Experimentally he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, surprising a small cry out of her. She began to rock gently, forward and back, and when Jaune broke their kiss to see why, heat flooded into his crotch.

            She had two fingers deep inside of herself, circling, pressing, making her body ready for him. Her eyes were shut tight, lower lip caught between her teeth. She crooked them, curling upwards, and her whole body bucked sharp with pleasure. He sucked a bruise onto her neck, needing to share in her desire, needing to touch, to feel, to get impossibly close to her.

            She tapped his shoulder, _taptap_ , with her free hand, withdrew dripping fingers before placing herself squarely over him. She steadied him at the base, and sank onto him.

            Moans, deep and throaty, poured out of them in unison. Pyrrha’s head fell back, mouth gone slack; Jaune’s every muscle tensed up at the heady sensation of filling, stretching another’s body with his own.

            “Oh god, oh my god.” He arched up, up, hands shooting up to hold strong to her generous hips. She was soft, slick, the burning heat of her searing his every nerve.

            Pyrrha had to pause a moment, to privately revel in the look on his face. She was used to being beheld with admiration, with pride and amazement. But the half-lidded, stricken wonder in Jaune’s eyes touched her heart in a way that the admiration of thousands never could.

            And when she began to move, when primal instinct took them both over, she knew that this was meant.

            There was no hesitation now, no fear, not a shred of space left between them. He was piercing her completely, reaching into her so very deeply. The silvered sweetness spearing into his veins was singing with the truth of their journey, that this was where they’d been headed all along. Only Pyrrha, always Pyrrha. She’d already given him so much, and now she was willingly giving him her heart as well.

            “Jaune, Jaune, oh my, more, yes –” Her hips were snapping now, hard and sure, and she felt so enormously alive as surged forward to gasp into his neck. Everything was bright and white-hot and climbing, climbing towards a jagged peak she couldn’t escape, didn’t want to escape, just a little more, _please_

            Then Jaune was kissing her fiercely, nails raking red-lined passion into her back, as her clenching shudders brought him over the edge to join her, groaning, moaning, dizzied by the explosion of heat at the place where they joined. Holding to each other like lifelines as they drifted back down to earth.

            When Nora led a sleepy Ren back into their dorm well after two, she did not glance at the entwined figures on the far side of the room. But she could not stop the smile that spread over her face when she heard the loving whispers being exchanged, and inwardly danced a happy little dance.

            Pyrrha, head comfortably nestled on Jaune’s chest, ended the evening as it had begun: with a peck on the cheek and a smile on her face, with hope coming to shine pure in her heart at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fic! Huzzah! Many thanks to herpderpdoctor.tumblr.com for the inspiration.  
> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated
> 
> -SA


End file.
